


My Love (Sideship S Part: BONUS!)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: malupitang galawan ni doc sed (~￣ー￣)~
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	My Love (Sideship S Part: BONUS!)

**Author's Note:**

> ITO NA MGA TEAM NUMNUMS!
> 
> DAHIL NABANGGIT NI BAEKHYUN ANG SEBAEK SA LIVE NIYA KAGABI ITO NA ANG PA-SPECIAL BONUS SMUT NG TEAM NUMNUMS NATIN!!! o(^0^)o
> 
> SOBRANG SAYA KO TALAGA SA PANGYAYARING IYON SHET NA MALAGKET! OHMYGOD TALAGA!!! >v<
> 
> OKAY. ANYWAY, YUNG MGA KIDS NATIN DYAN HA? PALAGI KO KAYONG PINAPAALALAHANAN NA MAGDASAL BAGO AT PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN ANG MAKASALANAN NA KASULATAN (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. di ko na 'to na-proofread dahil sa sobrang excited kong ipost 'to dahil pucha sobrang saya ko talaga T-T
> 
> so ayun, enjoy ~

kasalukuyan namang nasa kotse sila baekhyun at sehun. pauwi na sila galing sa isang branch ng ospital nila sehun dito sa australia kung saan nananatili ang tatay ni baekhyun

nung makarating na sila sa bahay nila baekhyun ay nagulat naman si baekhyun nung bigla siyang hinatak ni sehun at agad-agad na hinalikan sa kanyang mga labi

magpupumiglas sana si baekhyun kaso ang bilis niyang nalunod sa mga halik ni sehun kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi ang humalik na lang din pabalik

"Wait. Numnums... Bakit ka biglang nanghahalik ha?"

baekhyun asked in between their kiss

napatigil naman si sehun sa paghalik at nakangusong tinignan si baekhyun

"Naiinis ako. Bakit kasi andun yung kupal na si Kenzo sa ospital namin dito?! Pucha doktor din pala yun?! Nabibwisit ako! Di ko gusto yung mga tingin at ngiti niya sayo kanina, numnums!"

pinipigilan naman ni baekhyun ang tawa niya dahil ang cute magselos ni sehun pero nagulat na naman siya nung bigla siyang hinalikan muli nito at mas lalo namang nilaliman ni sehun ang mga halik niya sa kanya

onti-onti namang napunta si baekhyun sa may hita ni sehun kaya inadjust naman ni sehun yung upuan niya para lumuwag sa harapan

their kisses were getting wild and really fast at naramdam naman ni sehun na nagggrind na si baekhyun sa ibabaw niya. napahawak naman siya sa wetpaks ni baekhyun atsaka ito pinisil-pisil

bumaba naman ang mga halik ni sehun sa may leeg ni baekhyun at doon nag-iwan ng mga marka ng pagsisip niya sa balat nito. hindi naman napigilan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol ng mahina sa ginagawa ni sehun. hinawakan naman ni sehun ang mga pisngi ni baekhyun at muli niyang ibinalik ang mga halik niya sa labi nito

bumaba naman ang mga kamay ni sehun papunta sa pantalon ni baekhyun at doon sinimulang tanggalin ang suot niyang belt at pants. pinisil-pisil naman ulit ni sehun ang wetpaks ni baekhyun atsaka onti-onting pinasok ang isang kamay niya sa loob ng boxer brief ni baekhyun at doon marahang hinaplos-haplos ang holey grail ni baekhyun

napapaungol naman ng mahina si baekhyun habang patuloy parin silang naghahalikan ni sehun. nagulat naman si baekhyun nung biglang ipinasok ni sehun ang isang daliri nito sa loob ng kanyang holey grail kaya napatigil siya sa paghalik at napasandal ang ulo sa may balikat ni sehun

"A-aaahhh!!! Num...nums... te-teka lang..."

hinalik-halikan naman siya ni sehun sa may leeg niya atsaka marahan na nilabasmasok ang daliri niya sa loob ni baekhyun

"I know it's been a while. I'll be gentle, numnums."

bulong ni sehun sa may tenga ni baekhyun

napapakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun habang naglalabasmasok ang mga daliri ni sehun sa loob niya. he really feels the pain and how it stings since ngayon na lang ulit nila ito ginawa

di rin naman nagtagal ay onti-onti nang nawala yung sakit na nararamdaman ni baekhyun at napalitan ito ng sarap. napansin naman iyon ni sehun dahil sa mga ekpresyon ng mukha ni baekhyun at sa pag-ungol nito kaya nagpasok pa ulit siya ng isa pang daliri at mabilis na nilabasmasok ang mga daliri niya sa loob ni baekhyun

"Ahhhh!!! Shet! Numnums! Sabi mo gentle! Puta ka daliri palang yan ganyan ka na kabalasubas!"

bahagya namang tumawa si sehun atsaka hinalikan siya sa pisngi

"Nasasarapan ka naman eh numnums."

napaangat naman ng ulo si baekhyun at napatitig kay sehun na bahagyang napakunot ang noo

"Diba masarap?"

bigla namang binagalan ni sehun ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ni baekhyun at doon marahan na kinapakapa niya ang sensitive area ni baekhyun kaya napakagat naman sa labi yung isa at bahagyang napatango

mas lalo namang nag-init si sehun sa pagkagat labi ni baekhyun kaya marahas niya ulit itong hinalikan sa mga labi niya

baekhyun then started unbuckling sehun's belt and slowly lowered the taller's pants. tinanggal naman na ni sehun ang mga daliri niya sa loob ni baekhyun since the smaller is already wet

ipinasok naman ni baekhyun ang isang kamay niya sa loob ng brief ni sehun at marahang hinawakan up and down ang maglalabas sa potential second little numnums nila. hinubad naman na ni baekhyun ang boxer brief niya atsaka inilabas ng tuluyan ang carrier ng kanilang little numnums sa loob ng brief ni sehun at doon ipinwesto ang kanyang holey grail at marahang ikiniskis ito rito

"Numnums, dito talaga natin gagawin? Sa kotse?"

tanong naman ni sehun in between their kiss

napatitig naman sa kanya si baekhyun atsaka siya tinaasan ng kilay

"Wow. Pagkatapos mo ko biglang hinalikan sa labi at balasubas na nilabasmasok yang mga daliri mo sa butas ko tatanungin mo talaga ko kung dito talaga natin gagawin sa kotse?! Sarap mo rin talagang saktan 'no Sed?!"

di naman napigilan ni sehun ang tawa niya atsaka hinalikan si baekhyun sa labi

"Sorry na po. Naniniguro lang po ako kung gusto mo rin."

"Tangina mo. Dapat yun na lang tinanong mo diba?! Kung gusto ko rin?! Pero oo syempre gusto ko rin. Bwisit ka."

bahagya namang ngumiti si sehun atsaka muling hinalikan si baekhyun. onti-onti namang ipinasok ni baekhyun ang giant upo ni sehun sa loob ng holey grail niya. baekhyun could still feel a little pain pero ininda na lamang niya ito at tinuloy lang na ipinasok ang giant upo ni sehun

nung naipasok na niya ng buo ay marahan namang gumalaw si sehun kaya napatigil siya sa paghalik atsaka napakapit sa mga balikat ni sehun. mahigpit din namang napahawak si sehun sa bewang ni baekhyun atsaka onti-onting binilisan ang pagbayo niya kay baekhyun

"A-a--aaahhh... Shet... Numnums..."

nanghihinang ungol ni baekhyun habang nakasandal ang ulo niya sa may balikat ni sehun

"Tangina numnums you're really tight. Ramdam ko init sa loob mo."

mas lalo namang binilisan ni sehun ang paglabasmasok niya sa loob ni baekhyun. hindi naman mapigilan ni baekhyun ang mga ungol niya at mas lalo pa itong lumalakas sa bawat paglabasmasok sa kanya ni sehun

"Aaaaahhhh! Numnums! Wag ka manggigil!"

hindi naman natinag si sehun at mas lalo pa niyang binilisan ang pagbayo kay baekhyun

"AAAAAAHHHH! TANGINA KA TALAGA! WALA KANG PATAWAD!"

napangisi lang naman bahagya si sehun dito

mga ilang bayo at ungol pa ang ginawa nila at naramdmaan na nila pareho na malapit na magputukan

"Fuck. Numnums, lalabas na ang little numnums."

"Gago! Aaaahhhh! Puta ka! Mababali balakang ko sayo, Sed!"

sigaw ni baekhyun dahil lalong tumindi ang pag bayo sa kanya ni sehun at halos nasusubsob na siya sa ginagawa nito

at sa huling pagbayo ni sehun ay nagsimula nang magputukan at nakalabas na ang potential second little numnums sa giant upo at nakapasok na sa bagong tirahan nito (￣▽￣)

hingal namang napasandal ang ulo ni baekhyun sa balikat ni sehun. pinunasan naman ni sehun ang tumutulong pawis sa may noo ni baekhyun atsaka ito hinalikan sa may temples niya

"I love you, numnums."

bulong ni sehun sa may tenga ni baekhyun

kahit hinihingal pa ay napangiti naman si baekhyun dito at mahinang nakapagsalita

"I---i love you too, numnums."

may kinuha naman si sehun sa may compartment sa harap ng passenger's seat atsaka ito binuksan

"Numnums, I've been meaning to ask you this again pero di ko alam kung kelan ang tamang oras and I feel like this is the right time to ask you this."

"A---ano yun?"

napahinga naman ng malalim si sehun atsaka inangat yung uli ni baekhyun at doon ipinakita sa kanya yung hawak niya. onti-onti namang nanlaki mga mata ni baekhyun

"Numnums, for the second time, will you marry me?"

napatitig muna saglit si baekhyun dun sa singsing at kay sehun atska siya ngumiti at bahagyang tumango. malawak namang ngumiti si sehun atsaka niya isinuot yung singsing sa daliri ni baekhyun bago niya ito hinalik sa kanyang labi

"Mahal na mahal kita, numnums. I'll make sure this time matutuloy na talaga kasal natin. Wala nang magiging hadlang."

bahagya namang napangiti si baekhyun dito

"Mahal na mahal din kita, numnums. And I know this time around matutuloy na talaga 'to."

they once again kissed and felt the deep love they have for each other. at syempre pumangalawang round pa muna sila bago lumabas ng kotse at pumasok sa bahay nila baekhyun na parang walang nangyaring kababalaghan (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

**Author's Note:**

> SHEYT TULOY NA YAN! (≧∇≦)
> 
> WAG KALIMUTAN HUMINGI NG KAPATAWARAN KAY TITO LORD KIDS!!! (￣/\￣)
> 
> PS. TINTED MGA SALAMIN NUNG KOTSE HA KAYA WALANG MAKAKAKITA SA MGA NANGYAYARI SA LOOB
> 
> PPS. WALA RING TAO SA PALIGID DAHIL GABI NA NUN!!! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
